Parker
First Lieutenant Parker is an officer of the United States Army who serves as the primary character and narrator of World in Conflict. He is not seen or heard in the game, though in the narration he is voiced by Alec Baldwin. History Early Military Career Much of Parker's history and relations are completely unknown, but his military career is quite distinguished. Upon enlisting and serving his basic tours of duty as a common soldier, Parker enrolled at the United States Military Academy at West Point, where he received his officer's training and became skilled in leadership, planning, combat among other great qualities in soldiers, and was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. Service in Europe Assigned to the Fifth Battalion under the command of the newly-recomissioned Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer, Parker fought with the battalion in Europe during the opening stages of World War 3, fighting against the Soviet Union's Soviet Armed Forces. Parker, despite his relatively low rank, became a key field commander in the battalion, and quickly earned Sawyer's unshakeable respect and admiration. Parker's leadership and combat skills were instrumental in breaking the Soviet's Invasion of France, and driving them back into Germany. Service in Soviet Union Parker then journeyed with the battalion to team up with Task Force Raven, in the mission deep in Russia to recover the data and captured pilots of a crashed prototype stealth jet. Yet again, Parker was instrumental in winning the day, and the data was then used to launch an ambitious assault on a Soviet naval yard and destroyed several submarines that would have been used against U.S. Naval yards on the East Coast. For this, Parker was promoted to First Lieutenant. Service in New York Bruised and exhausted, Parker and battalion journied back to the United States, though, as they were flying over Greenland, Sawyer was informed Spetznaz Commandos had invaded several islands in the middle of New York. The battalion unable to fight, Sawyer instead coordinated efforts using Parker, leading a squadron of attack helicopters, and Captain Vance leading several Army Ranger units, to break the Russian's hold on the islands. Parker once again proved his brilliance by giving needed tactical aid to Vance and helping complete the mission, but saved the Statue of Liberty from destruction via. air strike by wiping out all Soviet forces gathered on the island intending to use chemical weapons on the city. Invasion of Seattle Parker was granted R&R to visit his family in Seattle. Four months after the beginning of World War 3, the Soviet's launched an invasion of the United States, beginning in Seattle. With the ranking major in charge dead, Parker's fellow field commander from the Fifth Battalion; Captain Mark Bannon, having been re-assigned due to his idiotic efforts that cost lives, was forced to take charge of few local army and National Guard units, being organized and led by Parker to lead a desperate defense of the city. Bannon led the others to retreat. Countering the Invasion Parker helped counter the invasion by destroying a bridge in Seattle to limit the expansion of the Soviet military and also helped evacuate civilians in the nearby area. March on Fort Teller Parker slowed down the attack on Fort Teller by destroying a bridge but he is pushed back to Cascade Falls where he orders a nuclear strike on the incoming Soviets effectively halting the attack but killing Bannon and a number of his tanks in the process. Re-Taking Seattle In his attack on re-taking Seattle Parker secures the dock successfully preventing the Chinese invasion due to the invasion not having the necessities needed to perform an amphibious assault on the dock. Parker later conquers a command center and repels a large Soviet counter-attack, successfully re-taking Seattle. The Future It is unknown what will happen in the future but the late entry of China and Sawyer saying he would later need Parker soon could be hinting on an expansion pack or sequel. World in Conflict Soviet Assault could be the expansion pack people believe the game was hinting. category:Characters